Messy Kitchen: Challenge Accepted
by Neospice12
Summary: It's almost Tsuna's birthday, and the lovely couple, Haru and Gokudera want to make him something and Kyoko being Haru's baking buddy joins in. One can only imagine the mess that would happen with HAru and Gokudera being together. Haru x Gokudera; 5986


This is for DreamSugar as she is the 26th person to add me to her author alert list. Of course like almost 90% of my oneshots, this is to say thanks for her gracious adding. 8) We were talking one day and she randomly told me of an idea and I decided to write it out, so this oneshot's idea is not mine.

Hope you enjoy it regardless!

Disclaimer: Idea belongs to DreamSugar, characters by Amino Akira

* * *

><p><strong>Messy Kitchen: Challenge Accepted<strong>

"Hayato, can you please get me the flour all the way up there?" Haru asked pointing up to the cupboard where he had the flour at.

Hayato looked up from the cookbook and he walked over to the cupboard and he got the bag of flour that she asked for.

After handing it to her, her sat at the table to read through the book once again.

He was determined to do this correctly, as if his life depended on it.

"Well so we finally decided on making the egg-white custard tarts and orange Bavarian cream right?" She asked him looking at the recipes that he was looking at.

Gokudera nodded his head, diligently taking notes as he was reading through the recipe written in the book.

Haru smiled reading skimming through the directions to see what materials they would be needing and what ingredients they would need as well.

Kyoko was sitting on the couch in the living room reading the recipe of what she planned on making as well.

The place was very quiet, with the occasional clangs of Haru moving the utensils, the flipping of pages, and the pencil clacking against the table.

Kyoko walked into the kitchen to look at all of the ingredients that were there.

"Hm… well there are a few things that I need that aren't here. I think I'll go and run over to the mart to get some of them. Do you guys need anything for your creations?" Kyoko asked.

Haru looked over the things on the table and she shook her head.

"Nope, we both have everything that we'd need." Haru smiled.

Kyoko smiled and she grabbed her purse and she looked at her list of things that she needed, taking one last look at the stuff that they had. Did they have everything they needed?

Kyoko just shrugged it off and she walked out, being sure to have her cell phone with her just in case they thought of something they'd need.

"Well just don't make a mess of the place when I come back." Kyoko giggled before heading out of the door.

Haru pouted and Gokudera just scoffed to himself.

"We won't make a mess of anything, you worry too much." They both said at the same time.

Kyoko giggled, shaking her head.

"Now, you both know as well as I do, that you both argue like an old married couple. This place will definitely be messy by the time I get back." Kyoko said.

Haru gasped with a look of resentment for the claim.

Haru waved her hands off to the side, "That's not true-desu! We won't make a mess at all! Haru can guarantee it!" Haru objected.

Kyoko giggled waving her hand off in the air.

"If you say so~, we'll just have to see when I come back." She said before she walked out of the door to get some shopping done for some of the ingredients she needed.

Haru looked at all of the ingredients, and she started to gather some of those that she needed to make her orange Bavarian cream.

Gokudera was just about done with his note taking walking into the kitchen to gather some of the ingredients that he needed as well.

He was getting some of the ingredients ready to be used, and he was preheating the oven as well.

Haru was watching at the corner of her eye warily at what he was doing.

She was cutting the oranges to get them ready to be made into yummy delicacies to enjoy for the event-filled day.

"Hayato! What are you doing?" Haru asked him pointing at his hands that was just putting flour into the measuring cup.

"… Measuring the flour…" He said.

Haru shook her head taking the flour and she started to shift it into the measuring cup.

"You must sift the flour before you ever use it. You have to get air in between the flour, or the texture and the taste of the creation will change. If you don't sift it, you may get more or less than you originally needed." She explained.

Gokudera stood next to her watching her as she was doing that and he went to do the next thing.

He looked at the eggs and he looked at a big bowl and he went to crack the eggs, completely obliterating the first egg.

Whoops! He used too much force for that one. Fresh eggs, and older eggs differed in the strength of their shells.

He cracked the next one and he stared down at it. The yolk inside of it popped.

"Are you doing to use the whole egg or do you want to separate it from the egg whites and the yolks? Most sweets tend to just use a lot of the whites." Haru said.

Gokudera stared down at the egg that popped when he cracked the egg into the bowl.

"Well…this part only uses the egg whites, but.. this one popped, so I don't know what to do. The other part of it needs the yolk…but how would you separate the egg whites from the yolk?" He asked.

Haru looked around wondering if he had the separation tool, but it didn't look like he had one.

She took a spoon, and started to scrape the egg he cracked out of the bowl since the egg yolk in it would change the consistency of the tarts a bit.

She took an egg and she hit it against the side of the bowl to crack the egg, and she cracked apart the shell, and ever so carefully, she poured the egg yolk into the other egg shell, making some of the egg white drip into the bowl, and she continued doing this, until she got most of the egg white into the bowl and the egg yolk stayed inside of the egg shell. Since you won't be needing the egg yolks, I'll be using them since I need them." She told him putting it into a separate bowl.

"You see if you do it like this, you can separate the two from each other. It's a little hard and troublesome, but if you keep doing it, it will be pretty fun. My mother taught me how to do this." Haru smiled at being able to teach Gokudera about a few things.

Kyoko and her weren't baking buddies for nothing after all!

Haru finished shifting the flour and she handed it to Gokudera as she went to work on her own little creation.

Haru looked through her bag and pulled out some of the special ingredients she needed as well. She had looked through the recipe before hand and she got some of the things she needed, such as the geletan mix, and the orange liqueur.

Haru and Gokudera both worked silently both paying mild interest to what the other was doing.

"Hahi! What are you doing-desu? You can't do that-desu! When making custard you can't mix it so haphazardly like that!" Haru scolded.

Gokudera huffed doing as it said in the directions. They couldn't be wrong could they?

"What about YOU? You've been putting different proportions of ingredients as noted in the recipe. "He said.

"Well Haru has tried this recipe at home before, and she personally likes it a bit sweeter, with more of a fruity taste, so she's going to try something different than the recipe-desu." Haru huffed not wanting to hear his stupid speech.

Gokudera being a lover of rules and knowledge would not tolerate this.

"Haru, baking is science, it's essentially a study of how chemicals will react with one another to create a new taste, with the different textures changing the texture, the taste, or the color of your overall result. You can't just change them on a whim." Gokudera said starting his stupid little speeches.

Haru shook her head.

"Baking and cooking is essentially the same thing. You need to do it with love and sometimes you go with your gut instinct. I won't let you tell me that I'm wrong. I'm not changing the recipe too much. I know full well how the ingredients change the overall result of things. Such as how chocolate can only be melted at a certain temperature or the chocolate will split from each other, making the quality of the chocolate decrease dramatically." Haru huffed.

Gokudera and Haru both glared at each other and he measured out the granulated sugar for her and he poured it into her bowl.

Haru huffed going with her gut instinct and she put in an estimated amount of fresh cream into his bowl.

Gokudera wasn't able to tell just how much she put in, so he wouldn't be able to calculate how to balance out the distortion of the recipe.

"Now it's ruined! It won't turn out right now. Haru, sometimes your bumbling idiocy goes too far." Gokudera grumbled.

"Hahi! Haru is no idiot! You are! You always stick too close to the rules!" She huffed grabbing a small handful of flour and she threw it into his face.

She just giggled, looking at his white, pasty looking face from the flour.

Gokudera glared at her, and he threw some in her hair, which she went crazy over, complaining about how it would take her forever to get it out of her hair.

"That's it! You're in for it now Hayato!" Haru huffed throwing some more flour at him, and he retaliated the same way, and soon a full blown out war erupted into the kitchen, some ingredients flying everywhere, spilling onto the ground, making them trip and fall onto the ground, bringing their hard work onto their heads.

Haru huffed, in anger licking the side of her lips to try a bit of her unfinished Bavarian cream.

"Hm… it's not bad." She said. "May have put a tad bit too much sugar though." She said.

Gokudera was right next to her, trying a bit of what was to be the custard filling of his tart.

"Hmph, this actually doesn't taste too bad." He admitted.

Haru pulled off the bowl off her head, putting it back on the table above her casting a quick glance Gokudera's way and she laughed.

He had all of this goop all over him.

"Does it taste good? Let's have a try and see." Haru smiled taking her finger brushing it against his cheek and she licked her finger. "It is good, I told you that improvisation is good sometimes." She smiled.

Gokudera rolled his eyes at her and he huffed, holding onto her chin, and he licked the side of her cheek.

"It's sweet, really sweet. I like it this way. I like sweet things." Gokudera said with a smirk.

Haru blushed looking away from him, crossing her arms.

Gokudera just laughed at her trying to act angry with him, when they both knew that she wasn't.

Haru walked into the bathroom to wet some warm, wet towels and she was getting most of the stuff out of her hair, and she wiped off the things off of herself, and she walked into the kitchen to help Gokudera get some of the stuff off of himself with a separate towel.

A small jingle of the door was heard before Kyoko walked in to see the scene before her.

She just grinned at them knowingly.

"Well well, what did I tell you? I knew that I couldn't be gone for more than an hour and come back to see the house in the same state that I left in." Kyoko said looking at the messy kitchen.

Haru and Gokudera looked at Kyoko who was standing in the doorway, and at the kitchen, then at themselves.

They were a mess.

Haru sighed and shook her head. "Well, it was going well at first, and then some things happened and it turned out like this." Haru pouted.

Kyoko shook her head laughing, as she held up her many bags in her hands.

"Come on, I got enough ingredients for all of us. I had a feeling you guys would have a huge fight so I got extra ingredients. Good thing I did too." Kyoko giggled.

Haru smiled gratefully at her friend for thinking ahead.

"Come on, let's clean up the kitchen before getting back to work again." Gokudera said.

Haru agreed, getting out the mop, and Gokudera was making sense of the messy table full of the remnants of their lively fight.

Some things just never changed, but that was in a way a good thing, since then nothing ever got too boring.

Especially not with Gokudera and Haru.

"After we're done, we'll just store the creations here, and then wait for Tsuna's surprise birthday party then." Kyoko giggled watching the two busily work on cleaning up the kitchen.

"WHAT! This was NOT all my fault-desu! If anything if was YOURS for chastising me!" Haru shouted.

"You kept bothering me!" Gokudera shouted in his defense.

Kyoko shook her head sitting on the couch wondering just how long it would take for them to actually clean up the kitchen. It was going to take a while at the rate they were working at now.

"Well you kept yelling at me!"

"I was only helping you not mess up on the BASICS! The BASICS, Hayato!" Haru huffed.

Kyoko looked into her bags wondering if she really bought enough ingredients that they'd need to make their creations. Maybe she needed more, since they couldn't last 5 minutes without getting into a fight.

"Don't worry about me, I have all day to try making my cake, take your time cleaning up your mess." Kyoko laughed, teasing them.

* * *

><p>Ha ha, there you have it.<p>

Short, and sweet. Ha ha get it? *shot for the stupid pun*

Ha ha, anyways, I hope that this was satisfactory enough.

I love the way those two bicker personally. It's too amusing for me NOT to put it in here. LOL

Hope you enjoyed it!

-Neospice12


End file.
